gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Of Platonia
Planet Of Platonia is the 3rd production episode and the 13th Broadcast episode of the series Fireball XL5 Plot The crew of Fireball XL5 are instructed to saftley bring the ruler of Platonia (Bizan) to earth. However, Bizan's rival Ginerva is trying to kill him, anything could happen. Synopsis On the Planet Platonia, Platinum is something that can be found on the ground unlike Earth were it is a rare metal. That is why the ruler of Platonia, Bizan, hopes to trade minerals with earth. At Space City, Steve, Professor Matic and Venus have been instructed to go to Platonia and escort Bizan to Earth safely. This is because Bizan’s rival Giinerva wants him dead so he can start a war with earth. There have been six different assassination attempts on Bizan’s life, luckily he has survived all of them. Soon Fireball XL5 sets off for Plantonia. Once they arrive, Fireball Junior with Steve, Venus and Robert lands on the planet surface. Steve and Venus got to meet Bizan while Robert stands guard. After a seven-course meal, Steve and Venus go to their quarters to get some rest. At Fireball Junior someone has placed a device near the ship, this jams Robert’s signal causing him not to function. Back at Steve’s quarters, he has sensed that something is wrong. So he heads out to Fireball Junior to investigate. He is stunned when he discovers Robert not on guard. Suddenly Steve sees someone running away, so he fires his stun gun knocking out the unknown person. He is surprised to find that it is Volvo (Bizan’s assistant). Quickly Steve discovers the device and destroys it allowing Robert to continue guarding Fireball Junior. Steve is sure that Volvo has planted a bomb on the ship. Steve tries to find it but can’t and as Volvo won’t talk, so he decides to take him on the trip. He’ll soon tell where the bomb is if he’s in danger. Once Fireball Junior has connected up with Fireball, they head for Earth. During the trip Venus takes some food to Volvo who is locked up in a cell. However soon Venus has not returned so Steve goes to investigate only to discover Volvo has escaped and Venus has been tied up. Volvo has now escaped into space by the airlock and a ship has launched from Platonia heading for Volvo. So on Fireball XL5 they prepare the forward interceptors. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The missile is launched and destroys the ship. They then go and pick up Volvo. Volvo explains that Ginerva was on the ship they destroyed. He also tells that he did plant a bomb on Fireball XL5 but won’t tell where. So Steve waits to see if Volvo will tell. Ten minutes pass, Volvo says nothing. Fifteen minutes go by and Volvo remains silent. Suddenly, he gets scared and tells that he has placed the bomb in Robert. Carefully Steve takes the bomb out of Robert and places it quickly into the airlock, ejecting it into space where it explodes. Cast Regular Cast Steve Zodiac.png|Steve Zodiac (Paul Maxwell) Venus.png|Venus (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Mat Matic.png|Professor Matic (David Graham) Robert.png|Robert the Robot (Gerry Anderson) LT 90.png|Commander Wilbur Zero (John Bluthal) Lt Ninety.png|Lieutenant Ninety (David Graham) Guest Cast Bizan.png|Bizan (John Bluthal) Volvo.png|Volvo (David Graham) Spaceships Ginerva's_ship.png|Platonia's Space fighter Planets Platonia.png|Platonia Notes *The space fighter was footage from the episode Planet 46. Category:Fireball XL5 Episodes Category:Fireball-XL5 Category:Episodes Category:Planet Of Platonia Category:Episodes Written by Alan Fennell Category:Episodes Directed by David Elliott